sonic_the_hedgehog_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Adventure 2: Battle
Sonic Adventure 2: Battle (ソニックアドベンチャー2 バトル Sonikku Adobenchā Tsū Batoru?) is the enhanced port of the Dreamcast video game Sonic Adventure 2. It was released on December 2001 in Japan and 2002 elsewhere for the GameCube, making it the first Sonic game to be released for the said console (or any Nintendo console for that matter). This port includes a variety of exclusive new features and alongside with several changes. Gameplay 'Single Player' Gameplay takes place between two different points of view storylines, the "Hero" story and the "Dark" story; the player has the option of advancing in either one or the other at any time. The "Hero" story features Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and the non-playable Amy, while the "Dark" story features Shadow, Rouge and Dr. Eggman. Each hero character plays similarly to their respective dark character and vice versa. Levels advance in order for each storyline, come between each of the playable characters. Levels featuring Sonic or Shadow are designed in much the same way as they were in Sonic's levels in Sonic Adventure, where the player's primary objective is simply to get to the end of the level. Levels with Tails or Dr. Eggman allow the player to control a mechanized robot walker and generally blast their way to the end, much like E-102 Gamma's stages in Sonic Adventure. Knuckles and Rouge are required to scour their levels for shards of the Master Emerald (with the exception of two stages where they must find keys into Eggman's base and one stage where Chaos Emeralds are located), again, much like Sonic Adventure. Interspersed between the levels are various bosses, which one particular character must fight. The main story line can only be finished when both "Hero" and "Dark" story modes are finished, and an extra story feature is revealed where the player must use all the characters to beat it. Within Action Stages, players collect Rings and defeat enemies, with a timer counting the time spent within the level. At the end of each stage, the player is given a score based on the number or rings collected and time spent within the level. The less time is used and the more rings obtained, the higher the score is. The player is also given a rank-based performance, a letter grade that is either A, B, C, D, or E, with A being the highest and E being the lowest. Irrelevant to any other factors, an A Rank is automatically awarded to players that complete any score-ranked mission with all of the rings from that level in the player's possession. There are five missions within each Action Stage; in order to obtain the second mission, the player must complete the first one, to unlock the third, the second mission must be finished, and so on. In order from first through fifth, the missions are to complete the level, collect 100 rings, find a "lost Chao" using the Mystic Melody Level Up Item, finish within a time limit, and complete a "Hard mode" version of the Action Stage. Emblems are also given within the game; there are 180 Emblems in total. In order to gain all 180 Emblems, players must defeat every mission within every stage, achieve an A rank in all stages and missions, etc.. After collecting all 180 Emblems, the player unlocks an extra level 3-D Green Hill level, a remake of Green Hill Zone from the original Sonic the Hedgehog game. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Sa2b_sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sa2b_tails_walker.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Sa2b_amy.png|Amy Rose Sa2b_knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna Sa2b_rouge.png|Rouge the Bat Sa2b_shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Chr_tik.png|Tikal the Echidna Transcript Sonic Adventure 2:Battle/Transcript Unused Voices Sonic Adventure 2: Battle/Unused Voices Videos 'Cutscenes' Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - All Cutscenes (Game Movie HD) Sonic Adventure 2 Battle HD The Movie-All Cutscenes Sonic Adventure 2 Battle The Movie The Sonic Adventure 2 Movie HD 'Gameplay: All Missions' Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (GC) Sonic All Missions A Rank Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (GC) Tails All Missions A Rank Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (GC) Knuckles All Missions A Rank Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (GC) Shadow All Missions A Rank Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (GC) Eggman All Missions A Rank Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (GC) Rouge All Missions A Rank Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (GC) Cannon's Core All Missions A Rank 'Longplay' Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (HD) playthrough ~Longplay~ 'Unused Voice Sounds' Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - Sonic The Hedgehog Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - Miles Tails Prower Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - Amy Rose Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - Knuckles The Echidna Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - Rouge The Bat Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - Shadow The Hedgehog Unused Voice Sound 'Voice Sounds' Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - Amy Rose Voice Sound Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sound Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - Rouge The Bat Voice Sound Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Voice Cast *'Ryan Drummond' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Connor Bringas' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Scott Dreier' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Jennifer Douillard' as Amy Rose *'David Humphery' as Shadow the Hedgehog *'Lani Minella' as Rouge the Bat and Omochao *'Elara Distler' as Tikal the Echidna *'Moriah Angeline' as Maria Robotnik *'Deem Bristow' as Dr. Eggman Voice Sounds Sonic Adventure 2: Battle/Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Sonic Adventure Games